Glorious Revolution
by Daito Dei Gratia
Summary: [AU] Lady Alexia been assassinate. Now a group of protectors must escort Lady Alison, the daughter of Alexia and new Lady of the Emblem through the battlefields of Elibe.


_Glorious Revolution_

**Informal Beginning**

By Daito Dei Gratia

* * *

**Prologue for Chapter One**

An organization of assassins for the past years been working to take over Bern and finally it has taken over Bern, with the assassination of the king, and all the members of the nobility being of the organization. The rest of Elibe sees this as a threat, while others support it to take out the monarchy, and rebel against their kings and nobles. Some rebels even want something more.

The organization is known for what they use as their crest, which was once the needed device to become king, is now the ensign for all mercenaries that dream of a better life, the Fire Emblem.

The kings, queens, and nobles have now banned together to defend themselves from being overthrown by the rebels, which are made up of regular, untrained civilians, but they are progressing to become a strong army.

Each group are now in conflict with each other, and Elibe is in a three-sided war. The Fire Emblem Republic made up of the territories of Ilia, Sacae, and Bern. The Royalists and their loyalist of Etruria and Lycia. Finally the rebels fighting either or both of the other groups.

* * *

"It has been three days since the assassination of Alexia! What are we to do?" a male voice ring out through the meeting room of Castle Bern. 

An uproar has risen, but a strong voice stood out that cause it to settle down, "Please, silence! Under the Contract of Honor, the daughter of the Lady of the Emblem is the new Lady of the Emblem. Lady Alison, can you please come here."

A young woman with green eyes and shoulder length wavy blond hair, dressed in a blue dress with a violet cape, approached the man that was in the center of the meeting halls. She stared around herself to see tables with people sitting and looked forward to see the ten members, including the man that called for her, of the Council of Wisdom standing up.

"Yes, sir." Was all Alison said.

"Under the power of Council of Wisdom, the guidance of the Contract of Honor, and may the gods protect and bless, by the authorization of The Fire Emblem Republic; the untamed plains of Sacae, the unforgiving snow of Ilia, and the wild forest and marches of Bern, you are The Lady of the Emblem," and the man handed Alison the Fire Emblem.

Alison bowed and walked to a open window to see people cheering from below in the castle's courtyard.

---

"Heh, so Cherry, we will be leaving for Etruria?" a young boy dressed in all black with a cloak, wearing a black garrison hat. He had short black hair and blue eyes.

A girl with a red cloak and wearing a red shirt and white skirt said, "Yep, Douglas. We will be working for once." She turned and smiled to the boy, her purple eyes gleamed as her waist length violet hair tied in a ponytail swirled.

An older man in silver armor with long grey hair and brown eyes came in, "I hope you guys have your gear?"

Cherry and Douglas held up their small bags, "Yes, Sir William."

"Good, we will be leaving soon enough." William was truly a great knight, but you can tell he was a bit troubled by the fact we was suppose to be Alexia's protector and she's dead. _I won't let Alison die too…_ And William walked out.  
A young woman dressed in a simple rose colored tunic ran in. Her red hair was tied in a bun and she had soft hazel eyes.

"Hello! I am Kim, a mercenary hired by Lady Alison," the girl smiled.

Douglas greeted, "Hello, nice to meet you."

"It is a pleasure Kim," Cherry nodded.

But before more introduces were given, William walked in with Lady Alison; "We will be leaving now."

---

"So we are in Sacae?" Alison's gentle voice asked.

William nodded, "Yes milady, we will be in Etruria in a few days."

Cherry sighed, "We been marching for days already."

"Yeah," Douglas commented.

"Will you two whining thieves be quiet?!" Kim remake out of annoyance, "I mean first you two whine about being cold, and then wet, and then tired!"

"Aww… it has been so long since we had a good warm meal," Cherry respond.

Douglas nodded and added, "Or slept in a warm bed."

"Maybe you two will be finally quiet while sleeping together," Kim remake and was hit by both thieves as a punishment for it.

William's armored horse stopped. His horse was truly a demonic war beast as it gave out a yell when William pulled its reins.

Alison, who was riding on William's horse with him asked, "Why we stopped?"

"Bandits…" William said quietly as he stared at the movement ahead.

Soon they marched towards them.

"They are trying to pick a fight?" Douglas commented as he grabbed his iron sword. Cherry follow suit, "We will get them."

Alison jumped off William's horse and held her fire tome, "Let us give them a show."  
William was already off on his horse with his sword ready.

Kim got her bow ready with an arrow.

Cherry and Douglas ran to the battlefield, despite the fact they are not much of fighters.

---

William bashed away with his iron broadsword at the bandits, but then he noticed soldiers wearing the colors of the Royalists marching in, "Watch out! Soldiers!"

Douglas stabbed his sword into a bandit, finally killing it when he heard William's warning. He ran to Cherry's side, "We might need to get back soon, soldiers with spears are a little of a task for us."

Cherry nodded, but they saw they were surrounded by axe-wielding bandits.

Douglas and Cherry started to fight them off; the two thieves were back to back as the deflected the blows of the axes and gave quick stabs.

---

Kim kept shooting down bandits that were coming, "Argh… is there no end of them?" Kim then turns around to see a bandit raising its axe. She gave out a scream before the bandit was struck and engulfed by flames.

Lady Alison stood at a distance with her tome; she then dodged a hit and knocked the bandit on the head with her tome before setting him on fire too.

Kim shot a few more bandits down before running to Alison, "We need some help."

"Yes, we do. Yes, we do," Alison commented as she held her tome and fought with her magic as Kim did the same with her arrows.

---

William was able to break through the line of bandits, but there were much more soldiers and they kept pouring in.

William's thick armor protected him, but his weapons broke by the vast numbers. He stared at his broken steel axe after he bashes it into a soldier.

William drew his steel lance and kept going. _I hope there is an armory… Somewhere…_

_---_

Douglas and Cherry finally fought their way out.  
Douglas was trying to catch his breath as Cherry laid on the ground puffing and sweating.

"Cherry? Will you be okay?" Douglas asked as he ran to her side.

She nodded, "Yes, I am just out of shape, that is all, Douglas."

Douglas helped Cherry up and they ran back to join Kim and Lady Alison. Cherry was leaning against Douglas for support.

---

"I think I got them all," William commented as he looked at his wore out lance,_ All I got left is my iron broadsword, this steel lance, and a javelin… There appears to be a small village by the mountains… Oh no… _

Soon a group of social knights galloped in.

_They just been playing with us this whole time…_

_---_

Kim and Alison fought off all the enemies that came after them, but soon axe fighters came.

"Lady Alison! Kim!" Douglas yelled as he tried to get to them as fast as he can while supporting Cherry, "Kim, help Cherry, I will take care of them." And Douglas ran to fight the axe fighters.

Alison yelled, "I shall help you, Sir Douglas!" And she followed while Kim tried to get Cherry back up.

"I will be fine now, Kim," Cherry smiled as she slowly got up.

Kim looked around and said, "We need some major help.


End file.
